Suit & Spice
by Fanimation Danimation
Summary: Ten years changed a lot in people. Good-to-bad. Rich-to-poor. For Naruto, ten years after his high school graduation, he was a completely new person. Though, scars remained. After attending his high school reunion, he'll be sucked into drama that made his previous ones pale in comparison. But hey, he just might find love along the way. Or even more heartache.
1. Pretend it doesn't hurt

**A/N: New story in the house!**

**I haven't done a Naruto fic in a while. I find it easier than Final Fantasy(don't ask why). Anywooie, I got this idea after studying for my drivers test and cooking at the same time. Multitasking bitch! I'd also like to add that this is ALL in Naruto's 3rd person POV.**

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, Possible lemons, Limes, Language. (It's rated: M, figure the rest out)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except for the plot/story line(BELIEVE IT!).**

**READ, RELAX, REVIEW**

* * *

"Make room for lardass!"

With each step came some form of laughter. He would never understand the pointless cruelty teens subjected their peers to. To broadcast an aggressive dominance over the weak and undeserving. Was there a thrill in the game of ridicule? A certain type of high that could only be achieved by demolishing another's esteem? Majority would come to the bully's defense, claiming the ones issuing the abuse, was having their own personal cooked up hell served to them behind closed doors. Difficult to swallow, but at the end of the day, completely understandable. But, what excuse were there, for those who bullied without a shattered background? Who took pleasure and laughed at the tears of their classmate? The ordinary bullies, with ordinary families, and lived ordinary lives. What was their excuse for being monstrous toward another? Simply because they were bored, or that it'd catch a few laughs.

"Watch out people, a wide load's comin' through!"

Learning from experience in middle school, that responding in any shape or form would only worsen the blows. There was no winning in fighting back or remaining silent. When it all comes down to it, rather you fought back or not, a piece of your soul had been chipped away, from the already cracked and worn remains.

The taunting burned. He wore humiliation like a stitched on leotard. He gave up hoping for someone to jump to his aid. Why would they? In this day and age, it was common for most to turn a blind eye, or gossip over what they _would have done_. Discreetly clutching his fingers around the edges of his thick textbooks, he snuggled them to his chest, fighting to keep his head leveled straight forward. It would end, no matter how ceaseless it appeared. The mocks, the laughs, the whispers, the smiles...it'll all close like curtains cascading to the stage.

"Why don't you put down the books and pick up a shake weight, fatass!"

He saw his locker up ahead. Desperately trying to block out most of the harsh teasing. He widened his steps by half an inch. The faster he made it to his next destination, the faster he'll get to his last. Refusing to hang his head low in shame, he chanted mentally to continue this fight. They would not have the pleasure of seeing him break, let alone shed a single tear.

"Yo fatty, I can't tell where your chin starts and neck ends, help me out, will'ya!"

That comment nearly made him break character and touch around his neck. Yes, he was on the heavy side, but he wasn't to that point where folds other than at his lower stomach and sides began taking shape. Cursing himself, he worked his mouth to chew on the inside of his cheek.

"I think someone should draw him a map, he won't be able to navigate around all that fat to find his balls!"

Now that hit at his male pride. He was certain all genitals situated down south, unless you where some miscreation, and it was sprouting from your ears. During one heated second, he wished to drop his books, and flash the crowd, to show them that he did in fact know where his balls hung. But, that would also be breaking character, and would definitely end unfavorable.

The hazing suddenly creased. Eyes scorched his flesh as they examined him, as if he was a virus under their microscope. All of it becoming unbearable, he hurriedly undid his lock, before snatching the steel door open. To his horror, metal tin cans rolled out. There were over two dozen of the cans. Glancing down at the scattered pile, he was mortified at what he read. Slim Fast, vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate flavored. Behind the door of his locker was a post-it note.

'From your secret weight trainer'

Tears swelled. Swallowing became painful. How could they? Why would they? For what? What had he ever done, besides come to this blasted school! He kept to himself, helped when he could, and never said a thing unless asked a question. Why had he been black sheeped, when he wasn't even a part of the flock.

Picking up a few items that fell during the avalanche, he swamped his books. Resting against his locker for a few needed seconds, he tried steeling himself against the raging cackles and rippling giggles. To late. The ache was there, thumping away by the second. Increasing in size, till he'd be forced to deal with it. Not here though. He wouldn't break with such a large crowd around. Sealing his locker, he noted that he'd need to buy a new lock. Again. Speeding off, it no longer mattered if he broke character.

Just get through this class and it'll be over.

Politely greeting his Culinary Arts teacher, he couldn't stop the sense of familiarity from washing over him, as he let the smell of sour dough and sugary spices melt into his nostrils. They were baking today. Taste buds itched as the yearning for something tasty cranked up. With all that happened, he figured he deserved a _hit_. Reaching into his bag, he grabbed a king sized chocolate bar. He could nearly see the calories dripping off the wrapped treat. It made him want it that much more. Feeling his heart-throb with a painful reminder, he tore through plastic, devouring the chocolate bar in a few bites. The pain dulled. Reaching for another. His hands moved almost frantically, tearing through the shield protecting the chocolate salvation. He ate three more bars, before the pain was nonexistent. Until he was finally able to breathe easy.

Three students that had watched him, shook their head in disgust, turning around in their seats. Even though he hated that he did, he began to feel ashamed. He always did after happenings like that. Banishing the negativity, he readied himself for his class.

The door opened. Entering the class was one of the most popular students at Hokage High. Neji Hyug. He was a smash hit with the ladies. For the past three valentines, he watched in hidden amusement as the long-haired brunet was offered multiple tokens of love. Be it hard-to-soft candies, various stuffed animals, or countless love letters. The brunet wouldn't yell, nor scrunch his face into a frown. Admiringly, the reserved teen would bow in thanks, and sometimes-depending on the mentality of the girl-he'd patt their shoulder.

Averting his gaze, he focused on making his area as neat as possible. Beside him the chair slid away from the table. Rubbing his tongue over his teeth in hopes of ridding any stubborn chocolate stains, he turned his lowered head toward the graceful boy.

"Hi, Neji," hands fidgeting, he peeked at the popular teen from under his messy locks.

"Naruto, how has your day been?" The gentle words were music to his ears.

Smile tugging at the corner of his lips, he brought a hand up to fidget with a lock of bright blond. "Okay," shrugging, he felt like one of the hopeless school girls, who's long time crush finally spoke to them. The reply was automatic. He couldn't help but wince at the unintentional lie. No matter. With how news traveled through the school, he wouldn't be surprised if the principal knew about the latest incident.

A hand ruffled his disheveled hair. Naruto caught the soft smile the brunet gave him. No pity. No menace. Just a small gesture toward a friend.

Class started soon after.

Following the teacher's instructions, he pressed and rolled the dough, shaping the mushy substance into the desired form. Cooking. Only when doing so was he untouchable. A bubble of tranquility would surround him. Cutleries and recipes were his bodyguard and armor. Ingredients were his friend. After many tragedies, when the blows became to harsh. These were the arms waiting to embrace his weeping soul. With silent thoughts he surrendered himself over to the art, bonding with the sugary, salty, and spicy treats.

Like all good things, time sped on by. Glancing at the ticking clock up ahead, he noted that half an hour passed. Cooling before him was today's task. Sweet bread. The fluffy goodness golden to perfection, waving its allure through short bouts of steam. His success was no surprise. In this subject, he reigned. Tasting other flavors on the air, he allowed his cobalt blues to roam. No bread was the same. From chocolate chip bread to raisin, tangy to cheesy. Each glowed in their own beauty. He wished to try them all. But, if he was to be honest, the bread displayed inches from his was of its own glory.

Strawberry bread.

Through out the birth of the bread, he observed the brunet slice the scarlet fruits thin, soaking them in sweetened water. Each procedure was precise. Those pale eyes held such concentration that he felt his breathing would disturb the teen. Fortunately, he brought no problems toward the quiet student. The teacher had praised their work, going the extra mile, to pat him on his back. Naruto did his best to keep his cheeks from darkening in hue.

"Smells delicious," the distinctive voice complimented his bread.

This time his cheeks really did warm with blush. Fingers twiddling, he smiled in gratitude. "I've never thought strawberry bread could smell like that," and it was the truth. He had many. None giving off such a seductive fragrant.

"Thank you," if Naruto hadn't been standing close, he wouldn't have heard the soft reply, "it's a family recipe."

Had he been a more extrovert person, he would have tried coaxing the secret from the lavender eyed teen. Instead, he nodded, silently longing for what he'd never have.

_RING_

The squeal resounded through the classroom and down the lengthy halls. Just like that, school was over. Like always, when on block A schedule, his day ended pleasantly. The ghost of embarrassment no longer eating at his spirit. Taking his time, he wrapped his cooled bread, before packing his belongings. He watched his classmates rush out as if the fires of hell was at their tails. He'd never understand why they chose to squeeze their masses through the small opening, when a single filed line would serve better.

At his own will, he stayed behind, cleaning up the mess the others left. It was the least he could do, after being in such a soothing atmosphere.

Finishing up with the dishes, he was about ready to leave, when he turned and saw Neji still at their table. To say he wasn't curious, would be saying rain didn't fall. With slow steps, he thought over what the brunet would say before he said it. He hadn't bothered the reserved boy, had he? No, of course not. They had talked and smiled. Maybe he needed help with something. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the long haired brunet slid the strawberry bread toward him.

Seeing his confused look, Neji gave another one of those small smiles. "If you never smelled strawberry bread like this, then it's okay to assume you've never tasted anything like it either."

Naruto understood now. Heart jumping a beat. "If that's the case," taking hold of his own bread, he offered it in return, "it's also a family recipe...my mom use to bake it during the summer." It might have been just food to anyone else, to him, it was a piece of memory that could only be brought to life by baking it into existence.

The statement gave the brunet pause. Naruto thought over the uttered words and found nothing wrong with them.

"Thank you."

Once again, within the same hour, his cheeks heated. The pale eyes looked upon him with an unreadable tenderness, someone might have thought the blond had said something romantic. When in actuality, Naruto offered a piece of himself, he'd share with no one else. Maybe that was why the long-haired teen appeared touched by his friendly act.

With promises of telling the other their thoughts on the breads, they parted ways.

Gazing at the baked good cradled in his arms, Naruto grinned with a tilt of his head. He just received what no other would. The neatly wrapped gift felt more like a reward. An accomplishment. A milestone. The long-haired boy didn't make such a warm act usual. Though, Neji had been nothing short of cordial with him through their time of partnering. They weren't necessarily friends. A few smiles here and a couple of greets there. It was only polite, since they shared both a class and table together. But this-nuzzling his nose almost affectionately against the loft-was something new. The next chapter of their budding friendship maybe?

Whatever it was, he was looking forward to it.

Taking his time down the halls, he noticed a little down the way, a dark figure rooted on a purposely placed boulder. Smoke Rock. It was self-explanatory. The area was delinquent territory. Security had a field day busting the stoned teens, dragging them like caught game to the principal's office. Naruto made his life less grim and stayed away. As much as he could anyway. In order to meet up with his guardian, he had to brave the short walk pass the devil's den.

Being that it was after school, he didn't have to worry about things going south. Or so he thought.

With each step bringing him closer to the relaxed student, he did his best to keep his head down, eye locked stiff in front. He'd witness many of students turn into victims, because they allowed their eyes to lock with one of the residents of Smoke Rock. The poor soul was harassed, and if caught on a bad day, beaten.

Close enough to decipher the features of the student. He gulped. Of all the boys and girls attending Hokage High, he never thought the person lounging around the school would be him. Sasuke Uchiha, or rather just Ink. Personal reasons made the navy haired teen detest his given name.

He watched-hypnotized-as a wad of smoke passed through cherry lips. Sinful in the ways it caressed the open air. Dancing in unique abstracts before fading. Naruto couldn't help but think how the Uchiha made smoking look artsy. During his time enchanted, he was unaware of his crease in movement. There was just something about the teen that was...fascinating. He never paid to much attention to those of the navy haired boy's type. Self-preservation to high for him to give in to his curiosity. In this moment, observing the teen from a distance, he felt as if he discovered a world not quite new, but definitely not explored.

What treasures would he find in such unchartered waters?

Finding himself deep in thought, he blinked, confused as his vision met dusky obsidian. It hit him on his third blink, that he was staring into the eyes of Ink. Heart hitting the breaks, he knew his own eyes had widened comically. Lessons from long ago took front-center in his mind. How rude of him, openingly staring so relentlessly at the peaceful boy going about his day.

"Sorry!" Bowing low, he counted slowly to ten, before rising from his bent position.

For the fourth time, Naruto found himself blushing that day. The dark-eyed teen had completely disregarded his existence. Back to resting on a folded arm, smoking the rolled paper held nonchalantly between pale fingers. He took no offense. They were strangers. No words needed to be said to one another. That didn't make him feel any less unworthy. Shaking his head. This was an obvious blessing from Kami. Instead of getting his teeth knocked out, he was simply ignored. Never one to question certain happenings, his body kicked into gear, making his way to his earlier destination.

Today, for some reason, curiosity seemed higher than his need to avoid trouble.

Turning back to catch a last glimpse of the smoking teen, he nearly freaked when his eyes once again met those aloof dusky orbs. Not knowing what else to do, he bowed again, "Sorry, sorry!" Any ideas of venturing through the puzzle presented to him, drained from his thought process. Maybe some other time-if he ever gained some nerve-just not today.

Body moving faster than ever as he ran away. He promised he wouldn't stop until he reached his guardian.

* * *

It was Friday. Another day of torment, last day until his weekend peace. He was currently in his personally designed hell. Gym. As a child, he remembered loving soccer. He believed he was even decent at the sport, he sometimes contemplated on making it his career. And if he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could barely feel the wind whooshing pass his sprinting form. His passion died for it though, along with everything else.

The student body assumed he hated Gym because of his weight. They teased and poked fun of him. When such a thing wasn't the case. He was positive he could do the same thing those lighter than him can. Albeit, a little slower and a lot longer. He was very capable. It was just a cruel stereotype branded on heavier sized people.

"Quick! Someone get him a twinkie, I think he's about to pass out!"

Sweat covered him in thick layers as he ran the instructed laps. There were four that needed to be done. He was currently on his third. Naruto had told himself before the whistle blew, that he would only stop if he fainted. After the many jabs in the locker room, he wanted to show the fitter boys that he could keep up. So far, so good. There was just the alarming fact, that he felt as if he was going to go into cardiac arrest. Inhaling hard through his mouth and exhaling painfully out his nose, he felt parts of his limbs stiff up, and his sides throb.

He could do it! Just one more lap. He'd show those jerks, he'll show them all!

"Get a frying pan out, the pig's sweating free grease!"

Just...one more...lap...

Just...one...

...Lap...

"Oh my Kami!"

"Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Naruto fainted!"

"Someone help me get him up!"

"Psh, sure, just let me call a crane operator."

"This isn't the time to joke, asshole!"

"Get the nurse!"

"Give him some air!"

"Fill the cup up with water, please!"

Naruto groaned, heart taking a sledge-hammer to his chest cavity. Feeling queasy. The only signs of his soon coming vomit rain, was all the saliva pooling inside his mouth. Still to dizzy and exhausted, he was unable to warn those in proximity. Erupting from his mouth was the stomach acid and morning breakfast, with the side snacks he couldn't go to long without. Startled shrieks and disgusted groans fanned over his dulled ears. He opened his mouth to apologize, but only ended up expelling more waste.

How had this happened? He was doing so well! There was just one more lap and he failed. Not only did he not complete the easy task, he fainted, and vomited on those around. If there was ever a time to cry out in frustration, now was the time. Cobalt blues swelled. He wanted to prove them wrong, all of them. Yes, he was overweight. But he was not useless, an invalid, a waste of space. He could do the same things they can. Dance, run, skip, hop, hell if he practiced enough, he could probably do a back flip. He'd already seen someone a little bigger than him do it.

Arms helped him to a bench. Cup in hand, he took sips of the chilled water.

Flustered. The blond couldn't meet the eyes looking on in concern. That familiar ping awakened. He hated _that_ feeling, no, yearning. It was the reason he was the way he was now. Who was he to resist? How could he? When through the years he submitted to it, giving it authorization to command his life. The voices around questioned him. Each fell on deaf ears. None of them actually cared. It was all for gossip. Once the class ended, their mouths would move, and words would travel. And no sooner than later, it did.

Some students had the decency to stick around and see if he was okay, while others tried to down play their excitement to spread the news.

"Come on, Uzumaki," Gai-sensei lifted him, handling most of his weight, "the nurse is waiting."

He could only nod.

Naruto dreaded the walk down the hall. Face after face would stare, various expressions on various faces. All the same, but in different forms of amusement. There were a handful that looked on in real concern. He noticed one of them to be Hinata Hyug. She was a strange character. Majority of their encounters the red-faced girl would retreat. Never having time to properly greet her, he didn't know if she was friend or foe.

"Hey Sensei, why don't you give him mouth-to-snack, he still ain't looking to good!"

The taunt was the chain reaction to them all. Rage built within. Did they not see this situation wasn't something to take lightly? Would he have to be dying, in order for them to take matters surrounding him seriously? Or maybe, they just don't give a damn. Yeah, that's it. If they did, smiles would be nonexistent among the crowd. But, it wasn't.

Leaving him without nothing to do, but hang his head in shame.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Peeps&Peepets/COOKIES&CREAMERS that's it! Hope you enjoyed.**

**CHOW**


	2. That Damn Chair

**Chapter 2: That Damn Chair**

* * *

_Clink Clink_

"Arigatō," exclaiming his gratitude, chopsticks swirled around spicy noddles, packing the delicious delight into his mouth. The fiery seasoning tingled across his taste buds. It wasn't long before the bowl joined the other discarded four. Resisting the urge to request for another, he downed a tall glass of lemon tea.

Content. He placed the owed money upon the mahogany surface. Saturday midday meals never failed to perk him up. Ramen Ichiraku had deals on said day. Buy one, get one half off. His favorite among them all. Wiping up the golden droplets scattered around the table. There was no reason to leave a mess. Moving to dump his trash, there was a sudden impulse to glance out the window. Usually such compulsions led to misfortune. Having such knowledge from numerous occasions, buckets of apprehension submerged his being.

Just one peek. What's the worse thing that could happen?

Cobalt blues scanned the small-scaled parking lot. There wasn't much. He rolled his eyes. Look at him, getting anxious for nothing. Shaking his head, he chuckled a few notes. About to return to his table, a sudden glint caught his attention from across the street. Heart squeezing involuntary, there was a three second delay on all movement.

A gorgeous onyx Chevy Impala 67 was positioned diagonally in two parking spaces. Leant against the driver's side was none other than Ink. Surrounding the navy haired teen was his usual clique. Suigetsu, a violent teen, who bleached his locks a startling white. Was rumored to have dealings in the black market. Wouldn't be a surprise. It'd explain the large amounts of cash the foul mouth boy flaunted. Bickering with the white-haired teen was a red head. Karin. Naruto was sure the bossy girl was satan's right hand. Another familiar face was Jugo, who seemed to find the clouds more entertaining. There wasn't much anyone knew about the towering teen. Only that when pissed off, you didn't want to be anywhere around. A few more people circled around, none Naruto recalled or could put a name to.

He wondered if the Hokage students would notice him. Would they ignore him? Tease him? The blond didn't have to many encounters with any of his classmates outside of school. Fortunately. Having to deal with them behind school walls was enough. On the streets, as nothing but bystanders... Well, he'd hate to see what occurred.

At his table, he gathered books and homework. Briefly regretting not finishing it at home. Securing them in his draw-string backpack, he readied his vocals for a boisterous farewell.

"Sayōnara, Teu-" the call fell mute at the sounds of blusterous laughter.

Oh no...

Head whipping to the front door, he winced at the speed. Whiplash! Palming his neck, blood drained from his face. Scurrying to the left, he slammed his body into a seat. Back to the group of teens. The rush of panic was impossible to beat. What were they doing here? Of all the Saturdays, not once had any of the eight stopped by. So why now?

Listening to Ayame welcome them in her usual lively attitude. He discreetly peeked from the corner of his eye. The pack of delinquents settled at one of the two larger tables. Too close. Their tables were parallel. All one needed was to look up and he would be caught. How did he always find himself in these sticky situations? He hadn't spilled any salt. Or broken any mirrors. What was with all the bad luck?

Trying to make himself inconspicuous in such a small surrounding, was similar to hiding a grizzly bear in a classroom. It just wasn't happening. Not one to be pessimistic, he relaxed his tense form as much as possible. He was upsetting his nerves for invalid reasons. Ink and his friends would pay him no mind. Why cause a fuss? So, they decided to eat at the cafe, coincidentally the same one he religiously ate at. No big deal. He would get up, walk straight out the door, and nothing would be said between his fellow classmates.

Nodding. Naruto grabbed his backpack.

He moved an inch and plumped back down. Cheeks darkened. Please, say this wasn't happening. Lifting himself again. Once. Twice. Thrice. It was happening! Handles gripped his hips, unyielding. He was stuck. There was a reason he strictly sat in armless chairs. In his rush to go unseen, he had absent-mindedly wedged his body into the forbidden furniture. He had two choices. Wait it out till the group of teens left, or call Ayame to help him out of the evil chair. Stiff buttock or utterly humiliation? The choice was made for him as one cheek numbed.

"Ayame!" Naruto whispered-yelled. It took a few more calls before the brunette heard him.

Unfortunately, he gained Karin's attention. With a mutter and pointed finger, the entire table was peering at him.

"Oi, big guy, nice running into you here," Suigetsu shouted across the way, sounding neither friendly or rude.

Never one to be anything but polite, he waved, voicing a timid, "Hey."

A giggle and shoulder punch later, the teens resumed their chatter. Ignoring anything to do with him. No jabs about his weight. No teasing. Or taunting him with food. Being greeted then brushed off. An odd feeling filled him. Relief? Gratefulness? Maybe even hope. It couldn't be that easy. Yet, it was. Filled with joy. He stand completely.

"What was it...oh, Naruto," forgetting about Ayame, he jumped.

"What?"

She nibbled her lip, pointing at something behind him. Realization dawned on him. The chair! It was to late to cover his mistake. Silence fell over the cafe. Not to long after did stifled chuckles bubble into unchained laughter. Of course, they disregarded him till he made a fool of himself. Ayame tried detaching the chair, not getting far in the tiring task. Head hung in shame.

He would give anything to be invisible right now.

Body hunched. He reached to soothe his back, but remembered as his hand hit polished wood, that his back side was married to a seat. Using methods he'd never thought to use outside of school. He stilled. Heart slowing from its race. Mind calming from its frantic wandering. Noise blocked from ears. Sight narrowing on one point. Numb. Naruto became untouchable during this state. Mentally. Sticks and stones would break him and name calling would hurt him, but his mental flesh would go uninjured.

"Why don't you sit for a little bit," Ayame sighed, appearing winded.

No sound left his mouth. Just a nod of his head. Resting the four legs back onto the floor, he kept focus on his fingers. Maybe he was to focused. It was why he flinched when something tapped his shoulder. A tap and a sigh. He stiffened. No, not a something...a someone. Now that the opportunity presented itself, would they torment him? Shove in his face how fat he was, that he couldn't sit in an average chair created for humans.

"Naruto," a contralto voice spoke.

The intimidating sound made him lift his head. Glancing up, he locked eyes with the towering teen. Jugo. Scanning the teen's face for hidden intentions. There wasn't much to go by. The guy was blanker than a sheet of paper.

"Stand," Jugo ordered.

Stand? For what? He ran as many mental scenarios as he could. Trying to figure out which would happen. None of them were good. Wishing for no trouble, he exhaled silently, moving to stand.

He yelped. A cutting pain, before sweet release.

Freedom!

Back-and-forward, he stared at the mischievous chair then at his savior. Blood refilled his numbed butt cheek. The tall terror had helped him from the trap. Such a thing was hard to believe. Jugo was no menace. But, the flame haired teen wasn't exactly cordial either.

"Arigatō, Jugo-san," he bowed.

Naruto observed the way the other paused, seeming confused on how to respond to his sincere gratitude. "Don't let it happen again." With those toneless words, the towering teen retreated.

Overwhelmed with a bubbly feeling, he turned toward Jugo's back. With a blaring promise, he bellowed, "Hai, Jugo-san, I'll be careful next time!" Moment over, his cheeks deepened in color. Stupid! Lame! Idiot! His inner voice shouted.

Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed his belongings and rushed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Hey! This is the shortest chapter I think I've ever written. But, before you put the butt-hurt face on, I made it this short, because I have to get back into the feels for this story. When I wrote the first chapter, I had the mood and characters set. BUT, since I've been working on Fanged Guardian and Ruptured Trinity, I kindda lost the mood-setting I had for this story. **

**I'll definitely get it back! And with it, longer chapters.**

**Thanks to those supporting this story.**

**CHOW**


	3. As Friendly As Ice

**Chapter 3: As Friendly As Ice**

* * *

Another day, another to follow.

Naruto rather liked his edited version of the popular saying. It was his free period. Taking advance classes during middle school had its perks for high school. His weekend hadn't been too eventful. Sunday, he had helped Iruka do laundry and go grocery shopping. He didn't like to think of Saturday to much. It was tasteful, embarrassing, and eye opening all at the same time. The blond did get a little giddy thinking about Jugo assisting him. No one's ever willingly helped him. At least, not without wanting something in return.

He was on his way to Iruka's classroom, closing in on Smoke Rock. Naruto expected the boulder to be packed. But it wasn't. Instead, resting-once again-on the large boulder was Ink. The raven wasn't smoking this time. Just gazing up at the kosher skies. The teen was a complete enigma. There was always this deep curiosity that came to life whenever he saw the school's infamous delinquent. At the Ramen shop, the raven had seemed so relaxed. Almost as if Naruto was looking at the real Sasuke. But here, at school, this wasn't the barely smiling Sasuke on Saturday. He was a shadow of himself. Colder. Distant. Ink.

The blond wasn't delusional. Ink wasn't his friend. Neither was Jugo. Though he still tried to figure out why the giant helped him. Either two could knock him into next year. Even if their actions confused him, or contradicted their outer appearance and reputation. He still needed to move with caution.

Still. Naruto wanted to see that same serene teen back at the shop. Why? He couldn't explain it if he tried. There was just this invisible string. It tugged and pulled. Nagging him to solve the puzzle that was Ink. He was at odds with himself on the matter. One half wanted to know all the secrets, all the reasons why. While the other half didn't want to get mixed up with someone of the raven's caliber.

Today, the irrational, curious side won.

Gripping at his book-bag's straps, he walked up to the boulder. Standing off to the side. He had enough self-preservation to know that he needed a running start if things didn't go so well. The blond watched the delinquent, waiting to see if the other would start off with the greetings. After a few moments of continued silence, Naruto decided he'd be the first to do it.

"Hi."

He waited. Waited some more. And continued to wait. Maybe he didn't hear him. Iruka always told him, he talked to soft, spoke to low. Clearing his throat.

"Hello."

Naruto received the same results. Okay, he knew the raven heard him that time. Ink continued on, as if the blond wasn't even there. He knew what to expect. So why was he hurt? Trying once more, for the last time. He knew when his company wasn't wanted. He caught many hints on many days. He just never wanted to seek someone out so much than he did now.

"Did you enjoy the ramen Saturday?"

Once more, he was met with silence. Why did he bother again? Oh yeah, because he was curious. How pathetic he must look right now. So desperate for friends, he'd settle for the school's top delinquent. Fighting the burn that started in his eyes, he bit his lip, keeping them from trembling. Was he that dull and disgusting that not even someone who was unaccepted by society didn't want to befriend him. So far down on the food chain, that he was no longer a part of it anymore. Head hung low, he fought the urge to sniff. He'd cry later, once he was in the safety of his own home. With no one around to tease him.

Opening his mouth to whisper his farewell, he looked up, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Ink stared at him. Not bothering to untangle himself from his relaxed position.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Ink queried, not bothering to hide how uninterested he sounded.

It didn't matter to Naruto. The only thing running through his head was; _he talked_. Sasuke _Ink_ Uchiha, talked! To him, no less. The raven spoke a whole seven words. A sentence. Asked him a question. How exciting!

"Um," flustered, "I have free period." The blond explained, playing with his fingers. He waited for the raven to answer, but Ink had stared at him for a few more seconds, before looking back up at the sky. Not wanting whatever made the teen talk to fade, he quickly fired the first thing that came to mind. "Careful not to lay down too long, your butt will go numb."

He mentally screamed in horror. What was that! Why was he talking about someone else's butt going numb? Grabbing the front of his locks, he pulled them down, wanting to be invisible for a few hundred-thousand years.

"Hn." The legendary non-answer finally came to play.

Naruto could never figure out what that word meant. Was it even a word? No. It was more between a grunt and sigh. The blond remembered hearing three different versions of that grunted sound. He'd make a sound track just for giggles if he could. And if he hated life.

"So...do you come here often?" He winced at his next verbal flop. It was just stupid statement after dumb question with him! Fortunately, the teen gave no signs of wanting his presence gone. Or aggression. Cobalt blues looked over the empty space next to the resting raven, he briefly wondered if he was allowed on the seemingly sacred rock. "I mean, I see you here a lot- but you don't have to answer it... It's a stupid question anyway." Toeing the bits of soil, he sunk his teeth deeper into his bottom lip.

First thing after school he was going to buy a conversation book for dummies. He never realized how horrible he was at communicating with others his age until now.

"It's peaceful." Came the monotonous replied.

Naruto giggled, before covering it up with a cough. Did he just giggle? Ah! Running his fingers quickly through his hair. How lamer could he get? The blond straightened his stance just as fast.

This place was peaceful to the raven. He could understand that. When there was no one roaming the open halls, it was almost as silent as vacant nights. Besides the chirps and whispering winds. Actually, now that he thought about it, this place was nice enough to read a long thick novel.

"Yeah, peaceful's good. You can get a lot done during peaceful...ness..." Crap! He was doing it again.

The blond's inner self was scolding him for his ridiculousness, when the raven looked up again. Naruto froze. Had he finally worn out his welcome? Would the stoic raven demand that he go away? Maybe give him a swift kick and send him on his way?

"Who are you?"

His world cracked in surprise, then shattered in embarrassment. Here he was blabbering and the other boy didn't even know who he was. Of course Ink wouldn't, he was...Ink. If you didn't benefit him or serve a purpose, you were completely and utterly useless. It was kind of harsh if you broke it down. Maybe a little narcissistic. For Naruto, it's what made decoding the puzzle intriguing.

Picking his pride up from off the ground, he stiffened his body, bending in a proper bow used for introductions. Iruka taught him that it was polite and respectful. Bending as far as he was physically allowed, "Uzumaki Naruto, fourth year." He hoped that wasn't to rigid. Naruto didn't want to come off as some spoiled, rich, the-world-belonged-to-me type of person. Not that he was anywhere close to rich, spoiled, or owning the world.

The raven continued to stare at him. Face unreadable. Naruto had a feeling the other didn't know how to respond to such a greeting. He begin to rethink he decision in using such a formal greeting. Had he came on a little too strong? Maybe the bow wasn't low enough...

"Ink."

"I know, you're the school's notorious delinquent!"

"..."

It took him a second to catch the words he threw. Slapping his forehead, he winced at the force behind the impact. Mouth opening and closing. He hadn't meant for that to slip out. Crap! Effing H!

"Sorry," eyebrows raised with worry, "that was rude. You are a delinquent- but I shouldn't point it out. I mean you smoke and beat people... No! I'm just-" His plane was damaged, wings gone, and heading straight for the ground. Ready to crash and burn. Though, before he could go up in flames, a voice down the hall startled him.

"Naruto!"

His heart gave an involuntary leap.

Peering over to his left. His cobalt blues connected with pale lavender.

Naruto knew those eyes and that voice like a religious scripture. Smile infecting his face, he gave a bright greeting to the advancing teen.

Neji walked with a cool nonchalance. Each step palming the ground with purpose. The blond watched some thing uncharacteristic happen. It was only a split second change. Something he would have missed had he not been shamelessly staring at the pale eyed teen. For the first time, Naruto witnessed the high school heartthrob frown.

Frown...

He didn't like the look on the boy. No matter that it stayed as long as a flash in a pan. It was there. It happened. The blond never wanted it to occur again. A frowning Neji. He never thought such a thing could exist. It just wasn't possible. Yes, it was a childish thing to think. But, during the four years of observing and studying his secret idol, he never once saw the boy frown. It all led to one important question.

What made the long haired brunet frown?

It seemed that he was going to find out sooner rather than later.

The brunet came to a stand before him, a respectable space between them. Naruto bowed happily in greeting, earning a small grin in return. "Since it's your free period, I went to check for you in the library," Neji stated, not having to finish.

Neji was looking for him? For him! Gleeful at this, he forgot all about the raven lounging on the boulder.

"Oh," biting his lip for a different reason now, he went on, "I promised Iruka I'd help him sort out some papers."

"Always so helpful." The tiny grin at the brunet's lips grew another pinch.

"Go seduce Uzumaki Naruto somewhere else, Hyug."

Naruto jumped at the sudden voice behind him. Remembering Ink laid slack on the rock. His cheeks flushed at the raven's words. Great, Ink probably thought he was so pathetic now. Fanning over compliments and attention. Face pointed toward the ground, he peeked at Neji through his hair. A habit he developed since his first time being scolded. The brunet appeared put out by the statement made. In fact, the pale eyed teen looked ready to pounce.

"Uchiha," the brunet-surprisingly-greeted cordially, "still stewing in self-pity, I see." The words were sickeningly sweet.

Ink snorted. "And by the tone of your voice, envy still has a home in your heart," the response was frosty, yet still maintaining uninterest.

The blond was uncomfortable. It was obvious the two had bad blood. An unpleasant history by the sounds of the insults coated in sweetness.

"Tell me, how has living like an uncouth barbarian been going?" Neji retorted, hand stuffed firmly in his pants pocket.

The raven didn't bother looking at the brunet. Something that visibly irked the pale eyed teen. "The same as your pathetic lusting of an inheritance that never belonged to you," Ink didn't miss a beat. "Speaking of inheritance," the raven finally blessed the other with his attention, but only for a moment, "how's Hinata?"

Neji stiffened. Jaw clenched tight. The hand not inside his pocket balled. The words Ink spoke must have really hit home to have such an outward affect on the otherwise emotionally checked student.

Hinata? The name sounded familiar, but where had he heard it. Timidly peeking at his idol, he had a short thought of leaving. The conversation was obviously personal. Something an outsider shouldn't be around to witness. Just as he was about to excuse himself, the pale eyed teen snarled out in a chilled voice.

"How's your father?" It was a harmless enough question, but instead, it was another button pressed.

Ink was off the boulder and on his feet in minutes. Naruto had to praise the raven for his speed. The track team would fall to their knees for someone like him. Pushing the distraction aside, he stepped back, suddenly feeling unsafe. The boys were face-to-face, having a stare down of the century.

"Careful, Hyug," Ink hissed, "remember who writes daddy's checks." The raven stepped closer, "And who'll be writing them a few years from now."

"Your arrogance doesn't surprise me, but words are useless without any power behind them."

The raven chuckled shortly. "That's the last thing you should be wanting, Hyug. I might not be the head of my family, but with one word, and yours would be as good as shit." Stepping away, Ink gave a haughty snort. "No," shaking his head, "even shit has a purpose, so you'll be less than that."

Naruto stood mute. Eyes wide like a child watching his parents fight. Jab after jab, the two delivered verbal blows that left the other party tight jawed and seething. He had attempted to stop the two, fearing they would abandon their words for fist. At one point, Ink had gotten so close to Neji's face, he thought they'd fight then and there.

Fortunately, his knight and shinning armor had arrived just in time.

Iruka had took one glance at the three of them and jumped into action. Diffusing flared tempers and soothing jittery nerves. The blond's heart had been punching against his chest through out the encounter. Naruto hadn't know the two didn't get along. Many times they had passed each other in the halls. Even coming shoulder-to-shoulder in the cafeteria. Neither boy greeted, or even acknowledged the others existence. He never thought anything of it. The golden student and lawless student didn't mix. He'd watch countless school themed movies where they were indeed enemies.

He had thought it was just Hollywood glamorizing everyday life. But it seems that got this one in particular right.

Ink had been shooed off to class, but like the delinquent he was, chose the school's exit instead. With a line of dancing smoke leaving his signature. Neji-who also had free period-was still in a sour mood. Whatever the pale eyed teen had planned, was no longer significant, as he turned to leave alone.

Naruto could only watch him go with a heavy heart. Buried deep within those unique eyes, pass the anger and steeled defenses. The blond saw a wound still in the process of mending. A very slow mending.

Another puzzle was presented to him. But this time, this one surrounded not just Ink, but Neji too.

He had a feeling the chances of ever solving that problem, was a slim chance-to-none. Absolutely, positively none.

With Iruka's arm slung around his shoulders, Naruto left with him back to his classroom. Neji, Ink, and their heated words clouding his mind.

What was the history between them?

* * *

Why did Wednesdays feel dragged out?

Looking at the clock for the seventh time, he swore the hands hadn't moved. Today was special. His cousin would be visiting him for the first time in three years. There was so much he wanted to know. Three eyes ago, his cousin had gotten starry eyed over going to Iwa, over in Earth Country. Naruto-at the time-didn't want the only family he had left, jumping ship. But, after a long night of crying and a week of explaining, he finally gave in. Now, he would be reunited with his dear cousin, and he was nearly coming out his clothes in excitement.

Tapping his feet. He counted the minutes until the final bell. No longer did he pretend to listen to the teacher. No one else was.

_RINNNGGG_

Naruto was up and out his seat before his brain could properly process movement. Complaints from the pushed students reached his ears. Nothing today managed to get pass his barrier. Going straight for Iruka's car, he checked his wrist watch, scanning the parking lot for his guardian. His bright blues was snagged by a familiar group of rebels. For the first time today, thoughts of meeting his cousin at the airport vanished to the back of his mind.

They stood, flocked around Ink's Chevy Impala and a maroon Jeep Wrangler. Karin gave an obnoxiously loud tongue lashing to Suigetsu, who dished out the same treatment. Neither couldn't have been serious, because not to long after, they were all laughing and shoving into each other.

It most be fun having people to goof off with. To jokingly call someone a name and not worry about having your lights knocked out. He sighed longingly.

Dark brown eyes locked with his.

Naruto gasped. Snapping his body around, he cursed. See what staring gets you! The blond counted back from ten. Chancing a look over his shoulder, his cheeks burned a deep red. The raven was still looking. Where on earth was Iruka! He knew better than to stare at people. Let allow people who were known for sending you the the emergency room for doing so. Clutching his eyes shut, he breathed, again counting back from ten.

Please don't be looking. Please don't be looking.

With another glance over his shoulder, he saw the group of rebellious teens entering the two vehicles. Ink was preparing to get in, when he stopped to look over. Catching him once again staring. Not knowing what else to do, and turning away now would probably make the raven come over. He waved goodbye. Shortly after, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. Like expected, the raven did nothing. Getting into his car and driving off after the maroon Jeep.

"Hey, you ready?" Iruka asked, putting a box into the trunk.

Oh, _now_ he wanted to come!

The blond didn't voice his slight annoyance, just nodding, before opening the unlocked door.

* * *

Sunday night...what was he thinking?

Body pressed in a corner away from the viciously drinking crowd, he glanced around the private V.I.P room. Drinking. Kissing. Shouting. Cursing. Fussing. Touching. How did he allow himself to be persuaded? This was far from his type of scene. He was no untamed, party animal. Searching through the grinding bodies, he tried in vain to spot the familiar waterfall of blond locks. He'd been tricked. What was suppose to be a quick run to buy snacks, turned into going to popular club; Irrational X. If his guardian knew he was here, the brunet would have a heart-attack.

He loved his cousin. He really did. But at the moment, he was thinking of the quickest way to kill him and dispose of the body.

In comfy kitsune print bottoms and a short sleeved cotton top, he stood out drastically in his favorite pajamas. Naruto kept his eyes down. Not wanting to see anymore of the things happening around them. It was already bad enough he could hear it. The moaning and sultry not-so-whispered words. He was pretty sure there was a couple having sex behind the couch he sat on.

A drunk body landed beside him.

"Hey cuties, you looking for a good time?" Came the slurry words slobbed into his ear.

Being as nice as he could, he pushed the woman's wandering hands away. "No thank you, ma'am," shaking his head.

Though, he didn't foresee his gentle turn down igniting a violent fire within the woman.

"What!" The woman stumbled onto her feet, glaring down at him, "Am I not good enough for you, huh? I'm no stake sandwich, so I'm not fuckable?" Her shouts were drawing attention. Something he didn't want, especially now.

"No, no. You're nice, but I'm-"

"Fuck you, you little fat fucker!" Pointing a manicured fingernail into his face, she spat, "You should be thankful someone like me, would even talk to someone like you!"

What did he do? All he said was no, he even called her ma'am! How much more respectful can rejecting someone get?

She was still cursing him to the high heavens. Tearing his pride to pieces. He didn't even want to be here! He really, really did love his cousin. But at the very moment, he disliked him...strongly.

People were too focused enjoying their time, to bother with the typical drunk girl gets rejected drama. It left only a few eyes on him. Even so, he was grateful for the small miracle. Getting up, he zig-zaged between bodies out the room. The woman shouted after him, even tried to follow. But for once, he was able to out run his assailant.

This was but a dream and when he'd get home, he'd wake up.

Moving toward the building's exit, he smacked dead into a hard body. Stumbling backwards, he caught himself before he hit the ground. Hearing whoever it was do the same. He hurriedly corrected himself to apologize, when he realized who the person was standing before him. Eyes wide, he swallowed thickly.

Yep. It was official. He was going to kill his cousin...

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya enjoyed! Don't worry, I know some of you are anxious for the ten years to go by. But, I need to set my stage for the fortune. I could have just done flash backs, but those are so lame :) **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I've gotten some PMs about my Ao3 account. I forgot to mention that you need to put an underscore in-between my name. So when you search for me, this is what should be typed in the search engine.**

**Fanimation_Danimation**

**Remember, majority of the stories (that I'll soon post) posted there, will exclusively be for Ao3. So again, if you wanna read those stories, you'll need an account. This story is there, but you don't need an account to read this. The only time you'll need to go there for this story, is if you wanna read the mature scenes, because I won't be posting them here.**

**Any questions?**

**CHOW**


End file.
